No Restrictions
by AnimeWolfGirl9
Summary: Minato and Kushina go to a amusement park in Konoha that is only available for three days. But what happens when Kushina can't go on any of the rides? One-Shot Post Kyuubi Attack Minato X Kushina


Hello everyone! AnimeWolfGirl9 here! Hope you are all excited for "No Restrictions". If you didn't read this in the summary, then I should probably tell you; this is going to be a One-Shot. It goes in both Minato and Kushina's POVs, but mostly in Minato's. Even though I have been to amusement parks before, all opinions in this fanfiction are not mine. Also, this fanfiction is rated "T" for some (comical) violence. I do not except flames, only constructive criticism. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction and everything goes to its owners.**

* * *

All Minato had wanted was one simple, peaceful day; one away from work and with his wife. That's why, when he saw the flyer about the amusement park, he took the day off and both Kushina and himself went together. He sighed as he remembered earlier this morning.

* * *

_ "Kushina!" Minato called as he entered their small house, "I think I've found something you would like!"_

_ "In the kitchen!" his wife's voice was first heard, but then she popped her head out through the kitchen entrance at his other statement, "What do you mean by that?"_

_ "Here, look," he said as he handed the slip of paper to his wife. She gave him a look meaning "please don't tell me you blew something up" and, with a reassuring smile, started to read. Her red hair covered her delicate face as she read, which kind of made Minato nervous since he didn't know what her reaction would be. He was just about to say that they didn't have to go when she shot up from the couch she had been sitting on and looked at him, eyes shining with excitement._

_ "Is this one of those amusement parks?" she asked, barely on the verge of containing her excitement. Minato smiled and nodded his head._

_ "Would you like to go with me?" he asked even though he knew her answer before she said it._

_ "Yes! Do you really mean it?" Kushina shouted as she lunged forward and hugged him._

_ "Of course," he stated as he was barely able to not laugh at his wife's somewhat childish behavior; though when she suddenly ran into the bedroom and came running out with a mini cooler and bag, he was confused. He followed her into the kitchen, but then his confusion seemed to become a mess as he saw her putting food from the refrigerator and cupboards into the cooler._

_ "May I ask what you are doing?" Minato stated with confusion written all over his face. His wife looked at him once before replying._

_ "I'm packing food. I heard that even though amusement parks are fun, the food tastes horrible," Kushina stated like it was obvious to the whole world. Her comment only further served to make Minato more confused._

_ "Did you even go to an amusement park before? And is that your personal opinion?" he asked carefully. He knew he had to be careful around his wife since she had been having major mood swings due to being pregnant, but so far he hadn't experienced anything too bad. When Kushina heard his question, she stopped packing and stared at the floor with embarrassment written all over her face._

_ "Well, no…" she almost whispered but then looked up and started to smile, "but I heard so from Mikoto!"_

_ Minato almost gawked at her statement as his wife continued to pack while talking again._

_ "She said that the food there isn't always good, so she brings food with her when she goes. She also told me that it saves money since some of the stuff in amusement parks are really expensive," Kushina continued before looking back at him, "Um… Minato? Are you feeling ok?"_

_ Minato had been feeling kind of sick today, but he didn't want to worry her or ruin this day._

Maybe that's why the council let me take the day off so easily; they probably thought I was sick,_ Minato thought before answering._

_ "No, it's ok Kushina, I feel great," he was about to continue, but then sniffed the air, "are you cooking ramen?"_

_ "Yep," she answered happily, "I think it's almost done."_

_ He nodded, satisfied, and was about to go sit at the table to wait for breakfast to be done, but something stopped him. Minato wasn't quite sure if he was seeing correctly, but when he looked behind his wife and to where the stove was, he saw something orange and red that looked like…_

_ "Kushina?" Minato asked as his eyes widened, careful not to scare her._

_ "Yes?" she asked, completely unaware of the blazing fire behind her that was consuming their breakfast._

_ "I think the ramen is… on fire," he answered slowly. Minato was starting to freak out a bit; that fire could not only devour the ramen, but their house as well. Kushina's smile turned into a confused look as his words sunk in. She then slowly turned around, whipping around again to face him with alarm on her face._

_ "Minato? Can you go get some water?" she asked and he knew that it was taking her a lot of control not to start freaking out, but that failed when the small fire turned into a complete blaze on the stove. Both of them had hurriedly put out the fire and the last thing Minato remembered Kushina saying before they left the house was,_

_ "I think I am still getting used to this 'cooking' thing."_

* * *

He sighed, feeling a bit of frustration. Some part of him wished that he would have never found that flyer. It had just seemed to appear right in his line of view.

_If this is some kind of joke Jiraiya, you are going to be in _so_ much trouble,_ Minato thought, trying to not get any more frustrated. The reason for his frustration, the event happening right in front of him. Kushina had been wanting to go on this one ride, "The Flying Dragon" he thought it was called. They were currently standing in front of the gate to get into the ride, and the attendant wouldn't let them in for some reason. Something had been bothering him since they got to the amusement park, something that he couldn't remember; that is, until he started to read the "rules" for the ride.

_Oh no…_ Minato thought with dread when he read through the "not allowed" section of the rules. He glanced over at Kushina, who was now arguing with the ride attendant, and mentally smacked himself.

_Why did I have to be so dense?_ He asked himself as his worry started to build up. At first, he wanted to blame it on his somewhat "bad" memory; blaming it that he couldn't remember something so obvious since he hadn't been to an amusement park for years. He soon knew that was not the case. Remember about not wanting to ruin the day? Yeah, that kind of failed.

"What do you mean that I can't go on the ride? I'm not too short," Kushina stated as nicely as she could while she stood next to the "you must be at least this tall to ride" sign.

"Miss, please look at the rules," the ride attendant stated as he stared at the metal sign. Kushina read through them, and Minato knew in an instant that she was agitated.

"Yes, I did, and I see no problem with them," she stated as she tried to stop from blowing up at the attendant for making her read them a second time. The man gave an agitated sigh before answering.

"Miss, the rules clearly state that no one pregnant can ride," the attendant said a bit rudely. A siren went off in Minato's head as soon as the attendant finished his sentence.

_No! No! NO!_ His eyes started to widen, _we are all DEAD!_

Kushina's eyes widened for a moment before she rudely glanced at the ride attendant and grabbed Minato's hand, dragging him away in a rage. The outrage that he surely thought would have come from the declaration of the ride attendant didn't come, which made him somewhat relieved and confused.

"Kushina, where are we going now?" Minato carefully asked, not wanting to upset her anymore. She stopped walking and sighed before answering.

"We might as well go to the other rides while we wait for another attendant to watch over that ride," she stated. Minato brought her over to sit on a bench since her little tirade had seemed to tire her out a bit.

"'Wait for another attendant?' What do you mean by that?" He asked gently. She stared over at the ride for a moment before coming to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Well, obviously that attendant is being rude, so we just need to wait for another one so we can go on the ride together," Kushina said with her eyes closed. Minato was at first confused by her statement, but then realized something.

"So you think if we wait for another attendant that they will let us go on even though the rules state…?" He knew he didn't need to finish the sentence when she nodded her head. He smiled and tried to explain something to her.

"But Kushina, you can't just change the rules…" he started but was cut off by her reply.

"Well, I'm sure that those rules are outdated anyway," she stated as she stood up and started to walk towards the other rides. Minato gave a small laugh as he followed behind her.

* * *

Kushina was getting fed up at all of the rude attendants. Every single ride they had gone to so far had turned them away, and why? Because of the same rule! She figured that the rules were outdated, but the attendant she asked had said that the rules had just been put up when the park first came to the Hidden Leaf. But she still didn't believe them since the rules signs looked like they were around a hundred years old. Now she was getting mad that this amusement park even came to the Hidden Leaf, since she couldn't ride anything because of that _one_ rule!

_Well, maybe it's time that they change the rules_, she thought, infuriated if another one of the attendants turned out to be "rude". She dragged Minato to one of the "kiddie" rides called "The Octopus". If she was turned away here, she had the mind to just destroy the whole place, since this was, of course, a kid's ride and she was an adult. She waited in line till it was their turn to get in. The ride attendant looked at her and sighed; apparently ride attendants had been gossiping about her going around trying to get on the rides.

"Miss, I am really sorry but…" the ride attendant started, but never got to finish because of Kushina's response.

"I DON'T CARE!" she nearly screamed as she picked up the rules sign and sent the attendant flying the whole way to the other side of park.

* * *

Minato started to freak out when he saw his wife pick up the sign and send the poor man flying. He now knew that they had struck her last nerve of patience and now they were all going to pay for it.

"Kushina, maybe you should calm down…" he started kindly but she whipped around with the metal sign still in hand and glared at the crowd that had gathered.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANY MORE OBJECTIONS?" she screamed as she pointed the sign at the crowd, who by now were terrified of her. Minato mentally smacked himself again, knowing that this had been coming and that he should have just made them leave the park together earlier.

_Although that would have meant that I would have had to face her wrath alone…_ he wondered if this was a better way for her to get out her pent up rage instead of destroying the whole house, especially after that morning's "breakfast". He almost thought of calling in a squad of Anbu to help calm her down, but the park manager and other ride attendants came running over at the commotion his wife was making.

"Hey, Miss, please just put the sign down and we can negotiate…" one park attendant started cautiously, but didn't get the chance because Kushina smacked him on the head with the sign, leaving another poor person injured by her wrath.

"NO NEGOTIATIONS! I AM TIRED OF THIS PARK REJECTING POOR INOCENT WOMEN IN THE WAY OF LIFE!" Kushina shouted at the now unconscious person. Minato now wasn't even sure that Kushina had any idea what she was saying, but now he realized something was worse. Some of the women in the crowd started to cheer.

_No… this is NOT happening,_ he thought as he looked around frantically, _I think Kushina just started a revolution!_

And even though what he thought was true, it only lasted for a few moments before some of the crowd dispersed, believing that the manager could handle the problem. But Minato knew that that was not the case, so he walked over to the manager to try and have a word with him.

"Are you related to this woman?" The manager asked with some disgust. Minato decided to ignore the tone used.

"Yes, she is my wife. Now I just want to ask you if you can wait for her to calm down till you try to talk to her," he asked politely. But apparently the manager wasn't one for kindness.

"No sir, you and your wife are now going to be escorted out of the park," the manager's reply made Minato frown, but what Kushina did next made him laugh at the manager's reaction.

"YOU ARE NOT MAKING ME LEAVE HERE!" his wife shouted as she smacked the manager and remaining ride attendants into the air and across the park. One poor bystander almost got hit and, with a look of fright on his face, ran away screaming,

"RUN! The Red Hot Habanero is BACK!"

Minato went to sit down on the bench, knowing that the tirade would end soon, but that this day was far from over.

* * *

Minato and Kushina finally walked back to their house when the sun just started to set, red and orange rays reminding him of the "breakfast incident". He looked over at Kushina as she happily ate some pink cotton candy. He figured that this would be the time to ask her something.

"So, how was it?" Minato asked, hoping that the response would be a good one. They had spent the rest of the day not on rides, but watching the little children play in the sand pits.

"I liked it," was her response. He knew that she was preoccupied with the cotton candy.

"Then how is the 'amusement park food'?" he asked, trying not to laugh at his joke to her. She seemed to catch the teasing though.

"Just horrible," she answered playfully as she took another bite of the pink cotton candy, "but I am eating it since you were so nice to buy it for me."

That made both of them stop and laugh for a moment. When they did continue walking, there was silence for some of the way. When their house came into view, Kushina finally broke the silence.

"Hey Minato?" she asked as she continued to stare at the house.

"Yeah?" he questioned as he looked over at her, watching the rays of the setting sun set her hair aglow.

"Do you think when our child is born that we could come do this again?" she asked, finally looking over at him with a smile on her face. Her question caught him off guard for a second, but then he replied,

"Sure, I don't see why not. But next time, let's try not to burn breakfast and send people flying through the air, right?"

"Agreed," was all she said as they entered the house. Minato knew that nothing could have made this day better.

* * *

Well, there you go; the end. How was it? I personally couldn't stop laughing when I read through it. If you did enjoy it, do you think I should make a (semi) sequel for (first series) Naruto and Shippuden? If so, please let me know. As always, please review and I hope you enjoyed it!

-AnimeWolfGirl9


End file.
